Legend Of The Dragon
Legend Of The Dragon is an animated series created by Rick Ungar consisting of 26 episodes followed by 13 additional episodes for a total of 39 episodes and 2 seasons. It's genre was adventure, action, anime, drama, comedy and animation. It was aired in the US, UK and Australia, it was produced by BKN and premiered on October 2006 as part of the Jetix block on Toon Disney in the US, CBBC in the UK and Toasted TV in Australia. The original run was on July 29, 2005. In the UK, the first 26 episodes aired across CBBC in the summer of 2005 with the other 13 episodes never airing on screen. Episodes 27–39 aired in Australia on Network Ten's Toasted TV as of March 19, 2008. The running time was 20-25 minutes each episode. The show was recorded at Tamborine Productions and is copyright of BKN International AG (2004). Synopsis Legend Of The Dragon follows the story of a young man named Ang Leung, who becomes the new Guardian Of The Temple Of The Dragon after the former Guardian's passing, his dad. Ang's twin sister, Ling, is enraged that her brother became the new Temple Guardian as she was far superior to Ang in every aspect of martial arts and in the philosophy of the Ancient Chinese Zodiac. Feeling she was cheated of what she deserved she turns to the side of Yin and attempts to steal her brother's new found Guardian powers, under the guidance of The Zodiac Master and the Powers of The Shadow Dragon Powerband. There are 12 Temples, each devoted to an animal of The Chinese Zodiac, each with it's own Guardian and each Guardian possesses a Power Band, allowing them to transform and gain powers of their animal in times of danger. These bands function to maintain the universal balance of Yin and Yang. Each band has a Shadow Band counterpart and those who use the shadow bands are blinded by their evil power. When the wearer of their Power band is defeated in combat, the band magically transforms to the winner and the winner can even combine new and old power bands, commonly for evil purposes. List Of Temple Guardians and List Of Episodes. Crew and Credits Pre Episode Written by Sean Catherine Derek Directed by Tom Tataranowicz Supervising Art Director Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Producer David M. Freedman Post Theme Created by Rick Ungar Supervising Producer Tom Tataranowicz Executive Producers Allen Bohbot & Rick Ungar Post Episode Developed by Sean Catherine Derek & Rick Ungar Executives for the BBC Nikki Chaplin Michael Carrington Story Editor Sean Catherine Derek Voices Gary Martin Alan Marriot Larissa Murray Lucy Porter Dan Russell Marc Silk Elly Fairman Production Manager Baljeet Rai Production Coordinator Sara Quin Production Assistant Susan Cassidy Overseas Supervisor Derek Eversfield Recorded at Tamborine Productions Voice Director Zeppo Patmore Recording Engineer Nick Harris Character Design Andrew Wildman Donn Greer Turnarounds Gary Hurst Background Design Chris Aguirre Armando Carrillo Mike Hodgson Ray Rankine Prop Design Mark Zoeller Eric Clark Chuck Puntuvatana Animation Pre-Production Tom T Animation, Inc In association with Gang of 7 Animation Pre-Production Producer Tom Tataranowicz Pre-Production Manager Paula Comensky Pre-Production Coordinator Deborah Zak Storyboard Artists Daniel Fausett Steve Gordon Rick Hoberg Model Clean-Up and Storyboard Revisions Marcos Borregales Jr. Jim Janes Armando Carrillo Andres Nieves Digital Background Keys Papo De Asis Wei M. Zhao Dennis Venizelos Lead Color Stylist Nancy Ulene Color Stylist Trish Mendelson Timing Directors Richard Bowman John Cataldi Bill Hutten Kunio Shimamura Track Slugging Thomas Chan Track Reading Michael Edmonds Lip Sync Phillip Phillipson Interns Régis Camargo Mike Caracappa Greer DuBois Mendi Menefee Sergio Rios Donna Segal Overseas Animation Studio Color Chips India LTD. Color Chips Directors Sudhish Rambhotla Y. Suryanarayana Shambhoo S. Phalke Animation Directors Owell Hamormina Japeth Bautista Production Manager Deepak Jadhav Overseas Coordinator Saravanan M Layout Supervisor Kaizar Mandal Background Supervisor Thiruganasambadam Clean Up Supervisor Santoshi Kumar K Inbetween Supervisor Sankar Jaykishan Digital Supervisor A.Balasubramaniyan SPX Supervisor Selvamuthukumaraswamy Checkers Edgardo Tapia Alberto C. Serrano Mohd. Raffique Vivek S. Nair Ambadass Manikandan Praveen N. Lande Visual Post Production Lip Sync London Production Co-ordinator Simon Smyth Editor Simon Graham Graphics Howard Watkins Julia Blake Gareth Tansey Angela Rose Adrian Oostergetel Sound Editors Sandra Portman Justin Bryant Foley Artist Andrea King Music Editors Mark Blackledge Tim Dodd Dubbing Mixer Nick Harris Music Composed by Allen Bohbot © Copyright 2004 by BKN International AG Other Websites Reviews Category:Browse Category:Crew Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Shadow Guardians Category:Former Guardians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Television Broadcasting